


of ladders and love stories

by makemelovely



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, about like a week before mitb, ladders - Freeform, set before Money in the Bank, trust fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Alexa Bliss doesn't want to risk injury by climbing down ladders. Hello, she couldslip. Enter Braun Strowman.





	of ladders and love stories

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them so much and I want WWE to address them. That'd be amazing.

The cameras stop rolling, one of the cameramen signals to show that they’ve gone to commercial. Seven of the eight begin climbing down the ladders, most of them getting the ladders out of the ring for womens Fatal Four Way that’ll be on when they get back from the commercial break. The only one not climbing down the ladder is Alexa Bliss. She climbed down a little bit, but stopped about halfway down.

 

“Are you gonna get down anytime soon, Princess?” Sasha called up to her, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Yes.” Alexa snapped, glaring at the self-proclaimed Boss. “Braun!” She said loudly, drawing the attention of the Monster Among Men. The six other people in the ring exchange glances, curious to see what exactly will happen.

 

It’s common knowledge that the two connected during the Mixed Match Challenge, but most backstage had assumed it was a strategy to win over viewers. Now they were all interested in seeing what would happen. Surely Braun wouldn't let the five foot blonde boss him around.

 

Braun looked at her, and Kevin Owens was surprised to see a red flush on the cheeks of the giant man who could break a ladder in half. He lumbered over, shyly answering her call. “Yes, Alexa?” He asked.

 

She smiled sweetly down at him, and just a little wickedly. “Catch me. My leg hurts from that match last week. I don't want to jeopardize my money in the bank shot by hurting my leg if I slip and fall.” She explained. Her tone changed then, turned a bit sharper. “So I’m going to jump, and you are going to catch me.”

 

Braun nodded, and Sasha exchanged incredulous looks with Kevin. Alexa took a moment to steady herself, and once Braun was in position, she stepped off the ladder. She fell through the air, and was immediately caught by Braun.

 

She grinned up at him, pleasure bright in her light blue eyes. “Thanks.” She allowed him to set her down, and with a flick of her eyes, she had him putting her ladder up. She basked in the glory of the moment, and then addressed the eyes on her. “Stare much?” She spat at them. “Rude.”

 

Braun reappeared by her side, holding the ropes open for her. She stepped through them, and when Braun landed on the floor, she raised an eyebrow expectantly. He scooped her into his arms, and carried her to the back.

 

The group of six stared after them, blatantly confused. Sasha turned to the two other girls, her mouth hanging open. “What the hell just happened?” The others quickly murmured their acquiescence.


End file.
